


Не похож

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Хирако совсем не похож на капитана Айзена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не похож

Когда Момо стала лейтенантом, у неё появилась привычка наблюдать за своим капитаном. Капитан сменился, а привычка осталась. Момо наблюдает. Долго, пристально, не отрываясь, и, благодаря своим наблюдениям, она понимает.

Капитан Айзен совсем не похож на капитана Хирако. Нет, не так. Это капитан Хирако так не похож на её капитана.

Момо долго наблюдала за капитаном Айзеном, сидя у его ног. А он позволял ей и делал вид, что не замечает. Капитан Хирако отрывается от бумаг и насмешливо смотрит на неё, а затем нагло ухмыляется, его взгляд словно говорит: я всё знаю и всё понимаю.

Момо обидно.

Капитан Айзен всегда собран, серьезен и всегда ласков с ней. Был...

Капитан Хирако совсем не интересуется работой, беззаботен и весел. Он насмешливо смотрит на неё и нагло ухмыляется, наверное, он так смотрит на девушек с улиц красных фонарей, когда бывает на грунте.

Момо злится.

Капитан Айзен всегда называл её Хинамори-кун. От капитана же Хирако чего только не услышишь, может и по имени назвать, а может ещё и дурацкое "тян" добавить. А у самого-то имя звучное.

Хи-ра-ко Шин-джи.

Легко скатывается с губ и журчит, словно вода прохладного источника, а не застревает в горле, как имя предыдущего капитана.

Момо сравнивает. И это раздражает, ведь победа не на стороне её любимого капитана.

Хирако Шинджи. Нет человека, который раздражал бы Хинамори больше, чем он. Даже капитан Ичимару со своей улыбочкой так не доводил её. 

Противен. Бесит. Раздражает. Своими улыбками-ухмылками, насмешливыми глазами и понимающими взглядами. Бесит так, что Момо только и остается ночью, вспоминая его, стискивать зубы, чтобы не сорваться с места и не ворваться в его покои. Но Момо терпит и кутается в бессильно измятый плед, вспоминая... и сравнивая. 

Момо терпит.

Момо терпит, когда от удара об каменную стену вышибает воздух из легких и в глазах темнеет. Во рту привкус крови, но она не успевает сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Чужой язык врывается в её рот, чужие губы безжалостно терзают её собственные, а руки забрались под её хакама.

 

Капитан Хирако совсем не похож на капитана Айзена. Они настолько разные, что сложно представить, как их можно вообще сравнивать. Они словно антиподы друг друга. Черное и белое. Добро и зло. Но если капитан Айзен — зло, то Хирако — добро? Но разве добро будет до хруста стискивать запястья, в кровь кусать губы и прижимать к стене? У добра ласковые прикосновения, добрые глаза и теплые руки. 

У Шинджи руки всегда холодные.

Когда Момо стала лейтенантом, у неё появилась привычка наблюдать за своим капитаном. Капитан сменился, а привычка осталась. Когда капитан Хирако спит, Момо наблюдает за ним, и думает, что он совсем не похож на капитана Айзена. И когда Шинджи крепче прижимает её к себе, Момо этому рада.


End file.
